Imeno Noawai
Imeno Noawai is a strange, dreambound entity and an ancient champion of the Venatio. Story The Dream Herald Imeno was in the past a powerful Dream shaman who sealed herself to prevent the emergence of the Jabberwock Apocrypha. This caused him to lose part of his mind and become a hazy, unconscious entity, split in two parts, one serving as a lock on Jabberwock's existence, and one serving as a tether in his body. After writing instructions on how to free him in a book - signing as Hans Grimm - Imeno began to sleep. He was awakened first by Aurora who took him as a pawn in her game against Noctan using the Venatio. As the Champion of Dreams associated with the Moon Arcana, Imeno remained quite passive during the violent wars of the Venatio, sometimes seen discussing with Xelias and other open-minded opponents, but never truly fighting unless he was forced to. In the end, however, when Xelias attempted to draw the whole board into nothingness, Imeno opposed him and managed to awaken the will to live in Kuno, the last remaining piece on the board and Xelias's disciple. Together, by uniting their powers and Advents, Kuno and Imeno managed to overpower Xelias and end him, ending the threat of the Venatio as well, just as he planned. Kuno and Imeno then faded away from the Venatio. The Seal is Opened Imeno was later used upon Keri Cross experimenting with his book. Singing about the Jabberwock, he was quickly recruited by Umbraster, and they teamed up in order to save Qliphoth Nevea. This however, exposed Imeno to Jabberwock's influence and caused him to be possessed, attacking Umbraster until he was calmed and Jabberwock was forced to flee his body. Learning that Imeno was endangered due to his bond with Jabberwock, Umbraster chose to leave him home instead of bringing him on her Qliphoth-rescuing adventures, but not before Imeno correctly guessed her Sephira name, Umara. From that moment, Imeno remained in Keri's house, kindly supporting Keri and the Qliphoth rescued by Umbraster and her allies. When Umbraster destroyed Jabberwock's seal to save her, memories flooded to Imeno and he became once again fully in control of his own mind; using his powers, he saved both Umbraster and Jabberwock from certain, destructive corruption, and brought them home, helping with awakening Umbraster's true identity. As Umbraster remained determined to save all Qliphoths, Imeno stayed by their side for the time being, having found a true home. Appearance Imeno is a young man with short, messy brown hair, and emerald eyes, dressed in black and blue garb and wearing a scarf with a purple floral motif. Personality Due to sealing part of his mind within Wonderland, Imeno seems to be constantly lost in thought, and barely conscious, although he possesses heightened empathy and can see things others cannot. This still, however, makes him extremely emotionally stunted and prevents him from having proper communication with those around him. After being fully awakened, Imeno shows his original personality once again, as a timid, heroic and compassionate, if a bit peculiar and dream-obsessed, young man. Powers * Enhanced Agility: Imeno was seen to be extremely agile and possessing tremendous reflexes despite his seemingly absent-minded attitude. * Master Oneiromancer: Imeno is one of the greatest Oneiromancers of all time, possessing a unique mastery over the element of Dream. His weapon, the Vorpal Blade, only reinforces said mastery. * True Sight: Imeno can see things hidden to mundane sight, including seeing through illusions and reading part of people's Souls; however, while using this vision, the rest of the world seems blurry to him. Storylines * Venatio : Game of Life features him as a final survivor. * An Endbound Story also shows him as a central protagonist. Trivia * His name comes from the japanese idiom 'imeno no awai' meaning 'dreamwalker', fitting his dream motif. * He is often associated with butterflies, probably due to the famed 'butterfly dream'. * His theme song, as chosen by its creator, is The Riddle by Nik Kershaw, as covered by Cecil Corbel. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Venatio Category:Wonderland